User blog:The Awesome Jack/A Review of "The Vampire Strikes Back
SPOILER WARNING (duh) Blog Enrtry # 11 Jack's Review on "The Vampire Strikes Back" 'Intro' Hey gu'ys it's me, the Awesome Jack. Before Ultimate Alien ended I used to review the episodes unprofessionally and just base it all on opinions. Now I'm back and better, ready to review! Here are some things to keep in mind. *I am sometimes NOT grammatically correct so pardon me. *Off-Topic is allowed *No arguing in the comments, everyone has their own opinion *Do not hesitate to express your thoughts, let it all out. *Enjoy! =D Best Quote of the Episode 'Verdict ---- Recap (thanks to Ben 10 Planet) ---- Ben, Rook, Rad, and Hobble are seen in the Lovely Duck, where Rad has almost repaired his ship. Meanwhile, Zs'Skayr is seen using the power of the Alpha Rune to revive Lord Transyl, a Vladat. Dr. Viktor is not happy with this, as Vladats were the predators of Transylians and they used them as slaves. Zs'Skayr then orders Kuphulu to pull down a lever and then Lord Transyl gets resurrected. Meanwhile Ben, Rad, Rook, and Hobble are leaving Anur Transyl when suddenly the Omnitrix gets a signal of a new DNA sample somewhere on Anur Transyl. Ben tells Rad to go back to Anur Transyl so that he can obtain this new DNA, but Rad opens the ship and Ben gets sucked into space. Ben transforms into Astrodactyl to save himself while Rook convinces Rad to go back to get Ben. At Zs'Skayr's castle, Lord Transyl suddenly attacks Kuphulu and Viktor to feed himself, but Zs'Skayr defeats Transyl and convinces him to help him carry out his plot. Ben reunites with Rook, Rad, Hobble, and Scout when suddenly they are attacked by the brainwashed Anur Transyl citizens. Lord Transyl, Zs'Skayr, Crüjo, Kuphulu, and Viktor appear, and Transyl shoots Corrupturas at Rad, Rook, Scout, and Hobble. Rook, Rad, and Scout get brainwashed whereas Hobble remains unaffected and states that it is because of the mucus-covered skin of his species. Ben scans Lord Transyl and transforms into a new alien, Whampire, a Vladat. He then shoots Corrupturas at Crüjo, Kuphulu, and Viktor. He, along with Hobble, Viktor, Crüjo, and Kuphulu, escape. Whampire then forces Viktor to tell him where the castle of Zs'Skayr is. Meanwhile at Zs'Skayr's castle, Zs'Skayr reveals that his true plan is to use the DNA of Lord Transyl to revive all the Vladats so that he could rule the universe. But suddenly the walls burst, and the Lovely Duck crashes into one of the walls. Whampire, Viktor, Crüjo, Hobble, and Kuphulu battle Transyl, Zs'Skayr, Rook, Scout, and Rad. Whampire is captured by Lord Transyl, who tries to hypnotize him, but to no avail. The Omnitrix times out and Viktor, Crüjo, and Kuphulu are freed from Whampire's Corrupturas. Ben calls Hobble, but he is nowhere to be seen. Zs'Skayr orders Viktor to hold Ben still so that Lord Transyl can shoot a Corruptura at him, but Viktor betrays Zs'Skayr. Hobble starts firing beams from the Lovely Duck and destroys the machine which Zs'Skayr was going to use to revive the Vladats. Lord Transyl captures Ben, but he transforms into Atomix and creates "Fusion Cuisine," a light ball which kills Zs'Skayr and injures Lord Transyl, leading to everyone being freed from his Corrupturas. Atomix leaves the light ball in the castle so that if Zs'Skayr returns, he won't be able to get in. Viktor then takes Transyl and tells Rook that he would put him somewhere safe. The episode ends with the Lovely Duck leaving the Anur System, and Viktor imprisoning Lord Transyl in a coffin-like containment unit in orbit right in front of the Anur System's sun. ---- Review The idea of Ben and Transyl switching henchmen/sidekicks was awesome. Dr. Viktor had so much development during this episode. Was is it with this arc with the low alien appearences? It's quite annoying. The debut of Whampire was awesome, except he doesn't resemble a vampire at all. Atomix finally returns (yay) and Viktor betrays Zs'Skayr. Ben's attitude was annoying. It was underwhelming for a finale to the arc. It could be a good episode, but not the final episode of the arc. The villains didn't have enough screen time IMO. Crujo and Kuphulu barely did anything and didn't have enough lines. Lord Transyl had so many cliches. The whole betrayal thing was weird, Viktor was like "I hate Transyl so I'll my master." And the other villains were okay with that? Crujo and Kuphulu get no resolution and that bothers me because they weren't used to their full potential. The aliens were underused except for Whampire (lazy name BTW). Astrodactyl was barely used and Atomix was just used to finish the episode in the standard running time. If Atomix is used just to beat the villain every arc I'm so gonna hate him. It's like he omnipotent. We need to see some weaknesses from him. Or at least a cool battle scene, not just making a big atomic ball. I do like how they acknowldge that Vladats and Transylanians are exaclty friends, which was a little side fact from the OS. Hobble had a lame excuse for not being mind-controlled. Mucus? Really? Rad is such a jerk. I want to learn more about Lord Transyl. Exactly how old is he? Maybe we can get a Transyl episode in ancient times, simialir to Star Wars: The Old Republic, ''with Transyl as an anti-hero? No? (Someone make this a series, please. Give me credit for idea however.) ---- Ben Ben was annoying in the episode. I don't why, he just really bothered me this episode. Unneeded Thugs (Crujo and Kuphulu) Thugs with potential. Mutually wasted characters. Fuq you OV. Viktor Yay he's an anti-hero now? I don't know. They should have replaced Bengeance Is Mine with an Anur System ep. (Rad Monster Party) so it is a 4-part arc and maybe this ep. could Viktor taking over Anur Transyl and Ben defeats him then leaves. 'In Memoriam' Today we honor those who have been ruined by Omniverse. *'Ben's Hair''' *'Zs'Skayr's Skull' *'Vladats' *Anur Transyl 'Weirdest Things' Weirdest thing in the episode! It can be a person's behavior, concept, or awkward moment. *An alien covered in mucus (Hobble) *Zs'Skayr had died what, four times now? 'Critics' Grade' The way this works is that each box is out of 5 with the total amount being 10. . CD means character development. "The Vampire Strikes Back" 'Closing' I am Closing this blog with unending gratitude in read my review "The Vampire Strikes Back" Please do not hesitate to leave your comments down below, You have my assurance that it will be respected, This is The Awesome Jack telling you to have a Great Day and Stay Classy. Don't be a jerk like Rad! Category:Blog posts